Step by Step
by Carrie Underwood Fan
Summary: Meredith and Derek travel through the first yer of parenthood together. Will they be able to handle with the love and support of each other.
1. Parenting Butterflies

Meredith carefully finished putting the last touches on her daughter's nursery. It had turned out well to only have taken three weeks to put together. The room was a nice light shade of pink; the crib was a brown sleigh crib. On the opposite side of the room was the white picket changing table, along with the brown suede rocking chair with footrest. The curtains were dressed with white curtains embroidered with little flowers on the bottom. The mobile that hung over the bed was adorned with little plush flowers and fairies, which sang "Hush Little Baby "when you winded it. Now all that had to be done was move the crib a little and of course the scariest part having the actual baby to pt in the room.

"Hey, I believe our daughter should be in bed sleeping." teased Derek.

"Well if her mom could stop being so paranoid about becoming a mother she would be." said Meredith.

Derek sighed and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and gently kissed her neck."You are going to be a great mother to our daughter." said Derek with complete honesty in his voice.

"What if I completely mess up….or drop her….or can't get her to stop crying..or." said Meredith as she tried to finish but was silenced by Derek kissing her lips gently and softly.

"Mer, you're not the only who's completely petrified of becoming a parent". said Derek

"Yes, but you've at least been around nieces and nephews." said Meredith.

"Yes, but that's different, when they start to cry you can just hand them back", he continued."With this if she starts to cry we'll know how to soothe her and what she likes and doesn't". said Derek.

"How do you always know what to say and how to say it." said Meredith as she leaned into his chest tired and exhausted from all her worrying.

"It's a gift." said Derek jokingly.

"Well you're not one to deny it." teased Meredith.

Derek laughed and kissed the top of her forehead."Look Mer, I know you're worried about this but do you see this ring on my finger?" asked Derek, before continuing. "This means I'm in it for the long run right beside you no matter what happens." Said Derek.

"That's just what I like to here." said Meredith a she shut off the nursery bedroom lights.

Together they walked down the hall with eachother and got into the bed feeling less scared and more excited for their daughter's arrival.

_You like? Review if you do. Hit the purple button below._


	2. Ava Marie Shepherd

_Thanks for the reviews everyone I didn't expect such positive feedback. Anyway for those who have asked this takes place after season four. Way after. Okay so on with the show._

Meredith lay completely still and in shock as she heard her daughter's first cry."Congratulations." she heard her doctor say. Meredith looked up to see a wriggling pink screaming baby, using her newfound lungs. She looked up at Derek as tears started to well up in her eyes. Derek leaned down and gently kissed Meredith on the lips.

"She's beautiful." said Meredith tears now pouring down her face.

"A healthy seven pounds and six ounces." said one of the nurses.

Meredith laid her head back onto the pillow as all the nurses and her doctor filed out of the room. Before leaving though one of the nurses handed over her daughter.

"She's got your nose and mouth". said Derek.

She got your hair and eyes". said Meredith as she looked into the deep blue eyes of her newborn daughter.

"She is going to need a name." said Derek."We can't just keep calling her she."

"Right we do need to name you little one." said Meredith as she affectionately rubbed her cheek.

"Olivia?" questioned Derek.

"I'm not naming my daughter Olivia." said Meredith."How about Ava?" she asked.


	3. Bottle vs Breast

_Thanks again for all the positive feedback. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as we move forth._

Meredith lay in her room waiting with Derek. Even though her daughter had only been born less than two hours ago, apparently she needed to be fed. Babies tended to be delicate, so she didn't't want to risk the life of her daughter by saying she was too exhausted from just giving birth to do it.

"Mer shut your eyes and rest, I can feed Ava." said Derek in hushed tones, not wanting to speak to loud.

"No, no I can do it." said Meredith sitting up waiting for the nurse to bring in Ava.

The nurse entered the room handed Meredith Ava and gave her a bottle filled to the rim with formula. She explained how to feed her, and how to hold her while feeding her. She then proceeded to the door saying she would be back soon to check up on them. Meredith went to put the bottle in Ava's mouth, but the small infant turned her head and refused to put it into her mouth.

"Well I can see I'm already screwing up motherhood." said Meredith to Derek.

"Meredith you are not screwing up motherhood, maybe you're not putting into her mouth right?"questioned Derek

Meredith repositioned the bottle in her mouth slightly, but again Ava turned her head and showed definite signs of Meredith's stubbornness already. Meredith sighed out in frustration, tears starting to well up in her eyes, realizing she couldn't't even feed her own baby.

"Here let me try." said Derek.

He gently picked up Ava from Meredith's arms and repositioned himself in the chair he was sitting in close to the bed. He gently put her so she lay comfortably in his arms. He then took the bottle with his other hands. He tried putting the bottle in her mouth twice, but unsuccessfully like Meredith, Ava refused to take the bottle. After awhile they both gave up and decided they needed the nurse's help.

"Yes?" asked a nurse poking her head in the room.

"Sorry to bother you, but we're having a hard time getting her to take a bottle. said Meredith indicating to Ava

The nurse took the baby from Derek's arms and tried to also feed her. Just like she did with her parents though, she refused to eat.

"Well you're only other option besides a bottle is breast feeding". said the nurse.

"Whoa whoa,breastfeeding was not in the plan''. said Meredith in a panicky voice.

"Well some babies prefer that to bottle feeding, try it and see". said the nurse as she exited the room.

Meredith doubted it would work but unhooked her bra,and let the newborn try.To Meredith's complete surprise, she latched right on.

"I don't believe this". said Meredith genuinely surprised.

"Well maybe she wanted to be closer to you". joked Derek.

"Yes, but this wasn't in the plan,now I'm going to have to pump milk, and sit here and let her gnaw at me". said Meredith in hushed angry tones.

Derek laughed then said"But look at that face, you can't say no to that face."

Meredith laughed and looked down to see Ava's blue eyes wide open and looking around at her surroundings.

"Well I guess I can make the sacrifice for you". said Meredith in a cutesy affectionate voice.

_Later that night_

Meredith smiled as she watched Derek sleep peacefully as she fed Ava again. She looked down at Ava's almost sleeping face."I admit, I wasn't too fond of the idea of feeding you like this, but I would d anything for you".she said as she affectionately kissed the top of her head.She then watched Ava's eyes slowly close into a deep sleep. She kissed her head once again, and put her into the bassinet next to her hospital bed. With her eyes too heavy with sleep, she gently lied down, and fell asleep with a smile on. Happy and at peace with her life in this perfect moment.

_So? If I get enough reviews by not t late this evening, I'll update again! So hit the purple button and leave your opinion._


	4. Homecoming

_Not too many reviews this time. But that's okay this chapter is to make you want to or have to review!_

Meredith gently finished putting on her maternity cargo pants and light purple sweater as she finished showering, in the hospital shower. She then put on her white flats and slowly walked out the door slowly still kind of achy from everything that had happened of the course of the last four days. She walked outside to see the cutest picture ever. Derek holding Ava and dancing around the room slowly as Ava slept peacefully, in the comfort of her father's arms.

"Well isn't this cute?" said Meredith aloud to herself just to get Derek's attention to make him aware that he had been caught.

"Hey" said Derek in a normal tone of voice knowing that Ava was waking up anyway.

"I want to change her into her going home clothes." said Meredith as she stroked Ava's cheek.

Derek passed her to Meredith who put her on the bed and changed her from her hospital onesie and blanket and etc, into a more fashionable number. She put her into a cute little yellow sundress, since it was the end of May. She then put a cute matching yellow hat onto her head for sun protection. She then sat down in the wheel chair y the door and put the carrier in her lap, while Derek carried the balloons and such. She took the wheel chair ride as a time to reflect on this week's craziness. In the midst of the entire week, all her friends had seen the babies numerous times. Derek and she had asked Izzie and Mark to be Ava's godparents. Derek's sister and mother had all flown in to see their niece and granddaughter. It had been a chaotic week and blissful one, but she couldn't wait to finally get home and get settled. They soon arrived to their SUV in the parking lot and Derek put Ava in the car and then helped Meredith they soon pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

'Do you think it'll be different without the nurses there to take care of her?" asked Meredith.

"We'll be fine without them." said Derek.

'I sure hope so. Right Ava?" she asked the sleeping infant in the car seat."Oh Derek don't forget to remind me o fed her when we get home." said Meredith quickly.

"Got it. Being parents will be a piece of cake." Derek joked as they pulled in their driveway.

_Okay that's a wrap for this chapter. Review and you'll get another chapter soon!_


	5. Loving Ava

_I apologize for not updated. Due to lack of reviews I haven't been motivated to write. A bit of writer block! Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!_

Meredith walked into Ava's room, carrying the sleeping infant and placing her into the crib. They had gotten home only an hour and a half ago, and already Ava had been fed, burped and changed twice. Diapers, once the other changes due to the fact that she had spit up. On herself and Derek, who had been burping her.

"I have a feeling this isn't the only shirt I'll be changing into today." said Derek as he sat down next to Meredith on the couch where she had put her feet up and was reading a magazine in the moment of quiet she had had since they got home.

"I haven't even unpacked yet." said Meredith as she looked up from her reading.

"Well at least she's asleep." said Derek as he smiled and leaned in to kiss Meredith, when they were interrupted by Ava's crying.

"I'll get her." said Derek.

He got up and slowly walked over to her room. He gently leaned over the crib and picked her up. He rocked her back and forth in his arms until her crying seized, and she was now just staring up at Derek with her mirror image blue eyes.

"No need to get upset right Bear?'' using the nickname he had been calling her, since she was in the womb.

Ava curled up in the comfort of her father's arms and fell back asleep. Derek gently swaddled her in a pink blanket that had been gift from her Uncle Mark and Aunt Izzie, and gave her a pink pacifier that was on the changing table. 

"So where were we ?" Derek said as he re-entered the living room."

Derek walked further into the room when he got no response and found Meredith sleeping on the couch, with her magazine open and laying on her chest. He picked up the magazine and put it on the coffee table. He then put a throw blanket lying over the side of the couch. He placed it on Meredith and gently kissed her head.

_Later that evening_

Meredith awoke later to the smell of a hearty pasta sauce cooking in the house. She slowly sat up and slid her slippers n and trudged into the kitchen. She found Derek stirring pasta on the stove and boiling water with spaghetti in it, and Ava awake in her swing by the dishwasher sitting contently with a pacifier n her mouth, watching her father cook.

'' Hey" said Meredith startling Derek slightly.

" Hey. Have a nice nap?" asked Derek.

"Yeah but I'm still exhausted . How long as I out for?" asked Meredith as she took Ava out of her seat and sat down with her at the kitchen table.

"Not long. Maybe two and a half hours at the most." replied Derek while adding the pasta to the boiling water.

Meredith nodded and slowly unbuttoned her shirt a little and began feeding Ava. 

"Would you like some dinner in a few minutes?" asked Derek

"Yeah let me just finish feeding her." said Meredith.

Meredith carefully studied her as she ate. She had Derek's hair and eyes, but no doubt had Meredith's jaw and stubborn personality.

"Derek." said Meredith.

"Yes " said Derek as he put the pasta on the table.

"Thank you." said Meredith as tears welled up in her eyes and one made its way down her cheek.

"Mere. For what." Derek asked as he knelt down next to her and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"Just thank you." said Meredith before continuing . " I didn't know it was possible to love such a tiny innocent little person so much, as I love our daughter." said Meredith." I have no doubt that I'm going to make mistakes as a mother, but I wouldn't trade this right now for the world." said Meredith smiling slightly down t Ava.

Derek just leaned in and kissed her wanting nothing more in his life then what they had right now.

_Aw so fluffy. I thought it would be cute to have Derek give Ava a nickname. That was and still is the nickname my daddy has for me. So needless to say I was definitely tearing up a little writing this. Next chapter we'll see Mark and Derek trying to calm Ava down in the middle of the night without waking Meredith._


	6. Two Men and A Baby

_I felt the need to update again even if so far, I have only gotten three reviews. But I know that people are reading it and that makes me happy. So here is a hysterical chapter. At least I think so! _

Derek awoke to Ava's cries. He looked over to see Meredith sound asleep. He really didn't want to wake her so; he got up and walked slowly down the hallway. He entered Ava's room and went over to her crib, to see Ava's little face all scrunched up and red. He quickly picked her up with ease and cradled her in his arms. But unlike earlier this afternoon she didn't stop crying He walked with her into the kitchen and opened the fridge to, find that Meredith hadn't pumped, so there were no bottles. He made the instant formula while, holding Ava in one arm, but she refused o take it. He thought maybe she needed her diaper changed, although he gotten much practice at it. He checked, but she wasn't wet or hungry. He started to get worried now that something was seriously wrong. He considered waking Meredith, but then remembered in the 48 hours they had been home, she had only slept three hours. He determined who to call, for advice. His Mother? No she would be too much of a nag in the middle of the night. One of his sisters, hey all lived too far away. Mark? He didn't have any kids, but it was worth a shot.

"Hello". Grumbled a tired and just awoken voice.

"Mark? It's Derek, listen I need your help. Ava won't stop crying and I don't want to wake Meredith because she hasn't been sleeping lately." said Derek in quick hushed tones.

"Derek, I don't now squat about babies." Mark replied annoyed that he had been woken for something like this.

"I know and neither do I, but maybe together we can become t least half of a mother's brain." said Derek.

Mark sighed."Alright I'll be right over." He said.

"Thanks Mark." said Derek before hanging up and going back to consoling Ava.

A few minutes later, Mark walked into the room, with his plaid flannel pajama bottoms and grey t-shirt.

"Alright clearly, you don't know how to handle kids." said Mark simply before taking Ava from his arms.

Derek looked on intrigued to what he was going to do next.

"Ava, honey if you stop crying, Uncle Mark promises to take you to five Yankee games before you turn three." said Mark, before Ava spit up on him, and then continued to cry.

Derek laughed a little and took Ava from his arms.

"Alright then." said Mark as he took a tissue from the changing table and wiped his shirt.

Derek tried putting the mobile on, rocking her in the rocking chair, but nothing seemed to work.

"Maybe lullabies will help." said Mark

"But neither of us can sing." stated Derek over Ava's cries.

"Well if you want her to stop you're going to have to try.

_Hush little baby._

_Don't say a word._

_Daddy and Uncle Mark are going to buy you a mocking bird._

_And if that mocking bird won't sing, Daddy and Uncle Mark will buy a diamond ring._

Ava continued to cry, and even louder after experiencing, that dreadful lullaby.

"Ava, we'll let you have a boyfriend at 14, if you stop crying. said Mark

"No, that's where I draw the line." said Derek firmly.

"Well if it gets her to stop crying." Argued Mark.

The two men battled it out for a few minutes, when they suddenly saw the lights go on.

"What is going on in here?" Meredith asked stopping Derek and Mark's argument.

"Ava won' stop crying, so I called Mark." Said Derek sheepishly.

"Give me my baby." said Meredith taking the still screaming Ava, whose voice, was now becoming hoarse 

She gently sat down in the rocking chair and started patting Ava on the back. Two second later a loud burped escaped from her mouth and her crying stopped.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." said Derek

"We're idiots." Stated Mark simply

"Mark, crash on our couch tonight. Derek go to bed." Said Meredith

"But Mere..." started Derek

"No buts, both f you go to sleep." Said Meredith.

And with that Mark retreated downstairs and Derek went back to bed. When they were both out of earshot. Meredith said to Ava.

"Men, they can be so stupid."


	7. Mother's Day

_That's what I like! Six reviews for two chapters are definitely enough to get me motivated. That and some delicious Easter breakfast. Happy Easter Everyone!!_

_**Mother's Day 2010**_

Derek carefully poured a cup of coffee and set it on the tray with the rest of the lovely breakfast he had made for Meredith. Today was her first Mother's Day and he wanted to make it special. For her and for Ava. He watched Ava sleep peacefully, next to the dishwasher. They had found if she had trouble sleeping, or she was jus crying, put her next to the dishwasher and she would be fine. He carried the tray t the room upstairs leaving it there, to go retreat the gifts he had bought for her and of course Ava. He quickly grabbed the presents and carried Ava upstairs. He then kissed Meredith on her head, with Ava in his arms. Meredith stirred and then smiled, looking to see who had woke her up.

"Happy Mother's Day." said Derek with a big grin on his face.

"Happy Mother's Day" said Meredith sitting up and taking her now wake, two week old daughter.

Ava gurgled up at her mother, while Meredith stroked her cheek.

"Here is your breakfast Mademoiselle". Derek joked giving her favorite breakfast. French Toast, with blueberry syrup.

"Thank you Monsieur. "joked Meredith playing along as she passed Ava back to Derek who sat down next to her, as she ate.

"So, this is your first Mother's Day. I thought I'd get you something special. Well Ava and I thought." Said Derek as he reached over to the nightstand next to him and handed her a jewelry box.

"Derek, you didn't have to get me anything." said Meredith s she put down her breakfast and moved it to the side. Se carefully undid the bow on the box and opened it to reveal

a necklace that had a charm of a little girl on it.

''It represents, how many children you have. I figured, if we have more kids, we could buy more charms." said Derek.

"Oh Derek, it's beautiful, thank you." said Meredith as she kissed him. She heard a gurgle in-between them.

"And thank you to Miss Ava." said Meredith as she kissed the top of the baby's head.

"This is one Mother's Day, I will never forget."

So? If you liked it please review! Happy Easter and spring!


	8. Dramarama

_Thanks for such positive feedback everyone! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, just as much! This is going to be slightly angst, but don't worry though it will work out. Also we are jumping ahead four months._

Derek finally sat down in his office chair and sighed. He had done back-to back surgeries all day He missed his family too. Ava was now four months old and finally sleeping, somewhat through the night. Meredith only worked one day a week and that was Thursday, the day Derek had off. They wanted nobody else but the two of them to raise their family. He sighed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." yelled Derek.

The annoyingly perky Rose entered the room.

"Hey Derek, I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner later?" asked Rose hopefully.

"Rose, you know I'm married, with a family that I love." Said Derek not interested in what she was saying.

"I know and that's what makes you, oh so more available in my mind." She said as she tried to be sexy, by sitting on his lap and stroking his cheek.

What they both didn't know was that Meredith had stood in the doorway, about to run in, tears already streaming down her face before she reached the room. Ava had gotten a fever that had spiked to 103.2. She was about to run in and tell Derek what was going on, when she witnessed the scene unfold.

"Derek how could you!" she yelled grabbing both of their attention, before running down the hall.

Meredith continued running down the hall, until she raced into a hard chest of a male doctor.

"Whoa. Mere where are you off to" asked Mark his smile disappearing, when how upset she was."Meredith what's wrong?" asked Mark worriedly.

"Ava... fever… Derek...cheating….Rose." she said as she sobbed hysterically.

Mark grabbed her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Mere relax, you're going to pass out, if you don't breath, the right way." said Mark as he sat her into a chair."Now I need you to explain to me what is going on, without crying.

"Ava has a fever of a hundred and three. So I checked her into pediatrics upstairs with Izzie to check on her. I was getting upset, because Ava's my baby. So I went looking for Derek, already upset and needing to tell him what's going on and found Rose on his lap, stroking his god damn cheek." She said as she burst into hysterics again.

"Alright Mere it's all going to be okay. You need to go be wit Ava, I'll take care of Derek." He said trying to comfort her.

Meredith shook her head and wiped away the tears on her face.

"Yes I should be with Ava. I'll go now. But Mark tell Derek I never want to speak to him again." said Meredith as she took off walking fast back up to Pediatrics.

Derek shoved Rose off of him as Meredith ran down the hall.

"Look what you have done." Derek screamed at her."We had a perfect healthy marriage going and now look what you did." So help me if you ever come near me again or near my family, there will be trouble." He said as he took off down the hall. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he ran. He turned to face Mark.

"We need to talk. Now." said Mark pulling by the arm off to the side.

"Mark I didn't cheat Rose came up to me and I told her I was married and loved my wife and family." said Derek.

"I believe you, but Meredith sure doesn't. She was trying t find you and tell you that Ava is sick and has a spiked fever and is now hospitalized.

"What?" said Derek all the color draining from his face.

"You need to go talk to Meredith upstairs and be with Ava." Mark said.

"I'm going, don't you worry." said Derek racing towards the elevator.

_So? Some drama is unfolding fast. Review and another chapter will be up tonight!_


	9. All's Well Ends Well

Meredith sat next to Ava stroking her in the incubator. Izzie said it was a strong touch of pneumonia. She wanted to monitor over her the next few days. Meredith continued stroking her arm, but nothing seemed to help her little girl from crying out in pain. She wanted nothing more to take her out of the incubator and hold her till she stopped. But she had wires and feeding and IV tubes hooked up to her. She sighed as the nurse gave her a shot of something and it brought on more wailing from Ava. Meredith had refused to talk to Derek, a little less than an hour ago, after ignoring him all afternoon. Mark came and told her the whole story. Rose even came in and apologized. The nurses had said, she was too sick to have that many people in the room, so Derek waited patiently till the nurse told him to come in, which the nurse had yet to do.

"Shall, I bring in your husband?" asked the nurse.

Meredith shook her head yes.

Derek raced into the room, when he was finally allowed in. He leaned down and kissed Meredith long and passionately.

"I'm so sorry, for the miscommunication, on everything." said Derek

"Its fine, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain everything." she said to Derek as she hugged him, tears pouring down her face. She pulled away when she heard Ava cry out loudly and in pain. Both she and Derek went over to the incubator. Derek stroked her arm slowly talking to her.

"It's okay honey. The doctors are going to make you all better. Just try and sleep for Daddy." sad Derek as Ava whimpered almost understanding him." I know it hurts Bear, and Daddy wished, he could make it better but he can't. It will feel better if you sleep. I promise Daddy's not going to let anything happen to you." he said as she drifted off to sleep.

"How do you do that?" asked Meredith as she sat on his lap and leaning her head n his shoulder

"Do what?" question Derek as he stroked her hair.

"Get her to respond and listen to you." asked Meredith

"You just have to be calm no matter what." said Derek

"And that's why I married you. To control my sanity."

_So not very long but gets the job done. Next chapter it's Halloween!_


	10. First Halloween

Well not to may reviews, but I'm willing to keep writing, since no writers block in sight

_Well not to may reviews, but I'm willing to keep writing, since no writers block in sight! I want at least 5 reviews for the next chapter._

Meredith finished putting 5 month old Ava's bumble bee costume on. She clipped the antennas on to her little brown curls.

"Look how pretty you look!" said Meredith tickling Ava, so she would smile a toothy grin.

Derek entered and smiled down at Ava. "Well look at you Bear!" he said picking her up and kissing her stomach giving her raspberries.

"Did you leave the candy on the porch outside? Meredith asked him.

"Yep the whole bowl." said Derek

"Are we ready to go Ava?" Meredith asked in her cutest voice.

Meredith and Derek put her into the stroller and too a few pictures of Ava in her costume, and started down the block.

Meredith settled in on the couch later after all the candy had been put away or given away to trick or treaters. She had just gotten Ava and herself into their pajamas and nursed Ava before putting her to bed. Derek entered the room and Meredith put her feet up on his lap. He started gently rubbing them.

"Derek I think I want a bigger family."

"Now?" Derek asked surprised.

"Not now, when Ava is two or so." said Meredith

"I like the idea of that." said Derek.

"Me too." said Meredith as she slowly fell asleep.

"Me too".


	11. Merry Almost Christmas

Hi Everyone

_Hi Everyone! I felt very motivated to write with four reviews! So here we are skipping ahead to Christmas!_

Meredith finished putting the last ornament on the tree. Ava who is now seven months old and crawling was crawling around, pulling at the ornaments at the bottom of the tree.

"There we go. Now all we have to wait for is Daddy to get the lights from the garage." said Meredith to Ava.

Ava made gurgling noises and took off again, heading to the front door where Derek had just walked in with the lights. Derek picked her up and kissed her before putting her back down and bringing the lights to the. It took both him and Meredith a few minutes to put up the lights do to Ava constantly interruption, but when it was done t looked beautiful.

"It looks really nice Derek." said Meredith as Derek put his arms around her.

"Yeah considering Christmas Eve is tomorrow it does look nice." commented Derek

Meredith smiled and then bent down to pick up Ava.

"You missy miss need a bath." said Meredith while tickling Ava. "Do you want to help me give her a bath?" asked Meredith to Derek.

"Yes I would like to help." said Derek.

They started off towards the bathroom and when they got there Meredith stripped Ava of her clothes and started to fill up the tub with warm water. She then placed Ava in the tub and handed her a duck and while Derek washed her hair, Meredith went to go get clean pajamas and a fresh diaper. Derek drained the tub after he was done and pulled Ava out wrapping her in a towel. Meredith then took over by diapering her and getting her into a pair of snowman pajamas.

"There we go. All nice and clean and ready for bed." Meredith said to Ava as she started to get fussy.

"Here let me take her." said Derek reaching his arms out and taking her.

"Alright I'm just going to get ready for bed and then I'll meet you in the nursery. There's a bottle in the nursery. Just try and see if she takes it." said Meredith as she walked towards the master bedroom.

Derek walked into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair and started feeding Ava. Ava looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled behind the bottle. Derek smiled and started burping her when she wouldn't take the bottle anymore. He sat there just bouncing her up and down and laughing with her. Meredith walked into the room to find this adorable scene unfolding and slowly walked into the room and interrupted them halfheartedly.

"Okay Miss Ava, it's time for bed." said Meredith

As if Ava understood what she was saying, she started crying.

"Ava, don't cry Santa might me watching you." said Derek kidding.

Meredith laughed and continued bouncing her lightly in her arms until she fell asleep.

"Merry Almost Christmas Mer." said Derek

"Merry Almost Christmas.

_Hit the purple button!_


	12. Have Yourself A Merry Christmas

_**Well so far only one review. But I felt that this chapter too adorable to wait for more reviews! Enjoy!**_

Meredith finished putting the last touches on herself and Ava, before they were off to Mark and Izzie's for Christmas Eve Dinner. Meredith and Derek were very excited this Christmas, because it was Ava's first Christmas. She put on her black heeled boots and started out of the room and downstairs. She walked into the living room to see Derek trying to teach Ava how to talk.

"Say Da." said Derek trying to coax Ava to say Daddy. Ava who looked she inherited Meredith's stubbornness just kept looking at him blankly as she sucked on her pacifier.

"Derek she's only seven months, I don't think she's going to be talking quite yet." said Meredith as she got on her wool pea coat.

"She's a smart baby I really think she'll do it." said Derek as Meredith shook her head and sighed taking Ava from Derek to put on her coat and hat.

"Say my Daddy's crazy." Meredith said as she put her into her car seat carrier.

"Ha Ha Very funny." said Derek as he lead them out the door.

"Okay time for some presents and coffee." said Izzie as she set the coffee pot on the table.

Meredith sighed take a large cup knowing she would need it. Derek and she had a long night ahead of them, with all the baby toys they had to put together Derek put his arm on the small of her back while holding Ava around the waist as she pulled on the tablecloth in front of her.

"Okay so everyone bought for their secret Santa, so I'll start by saying mine was Mark." said Izzie with a smile playing on her lips.

"Rigged Secret Santa." yelled Alex from the end of the table.

"Just because she got her husband doesn't mean its rigged." said George.

Izzie smiled as she handed him and a long square shaped velvet box. Mark looked confused as to what it could be. No woman would buy guy jewelry. He opened to reveal a long plastic positive pregnancy test. Mark looked at and then looked up at Izzie who was shaking her head up and down and smiling. Mark ran up to her and gave her a passionate kiss and hug. Everyone shouted out their congrats.

"Alright now that I've had my excitement, I'll give someone else their present. I had Meredith." said Mark as he handed Meredith a present.

Meredith opened it to reveal a shirt that said "Watch Out I'm An Ex Dirty Mistress." Meredith laughed and thanked Mark.

"Alright now that I have my present, I'll give my Secret Santa their present. And I had George." she said as she handed him the present.

George took it and opened it to reveal a complete season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, his favorite old TV show. He thanked Meredith and moved on to his Secret Santa.

"Alright I had Alex." said George and then continued to hand him a present.

Alex opened it to reveal book called "How To Be The Perfect Plastic Surgeon". He grinned and then thanked George.

"Well George told me what he was getting you so I have something to add to it." said Mark before handing Alex a manila folder.

Alex looked confused to what it could be but opened it and read what was inside. It said Face Transplant to be done on 12.28.10. It then listed a patient's name and medical records, and then at the bottom it said the surgeon to be performing the surgery Alex Karev.

"Wow dude you can't be serious." Alex said to Mark with a big goofy smile on his face.

"I'm supervising it but from the gallery. You're flying solo on this surgery. You're ready." said Mark.

Alex smiled and put the folder away. Well now that I have had my present. I'll give my Secret Santa Away. Mine was Derek." said Alex as he handed Derek an envelope.

Derek took the envelope and opened it to reveal two tickets to the Ferry Boat Show opening in Seattle this coming April.

"Thanks Alex." said Derek patting him on the back.

"Alright I will have to admit I didn't know what to buy for my Secret Santa." said Derek before handing an envelope to Cristina.

Cristina opened it to reveal a ticket to a Cardiology Convention next week in New York.

"Thanks Derek." Cristina said genuinely happy and excited. "All right my Secret Santa was Izzie."

Cristina reached underneath the table to reveal the "Cake Master 3000". Izzie immediately rushed up and hugged her.

"Wow I don't do hugs. Not even on Christmas."

Everyone laughed

Meredith handed Derek a screwdriver to finally put together the last of Ava's gifts. They had been working on this since they got home from Izzie's at midnight. It was almost three thirty in the morning. Both of them were exhausted beyond relief.

"Done" said Derek as he tossed down the screwdriver.

"Merry Christmas". said Meredith as they walked down the hall to their bedroom

Meredith's head hit the pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

Meredith awoke three hours later to the sound of Ava crying. She sighed and nudged Derek.

"Wake up it's time for presents." she said before leaving the room to get Ava.

Derek sat up groggily and started towards the living room where Meredith and Ava were heading. They entered and Ava smiled and gurgled baby talk.

"Look at all the toys Santa got for you!" said Meredith as she put Ava down so she could explore all her new toys. Meredith and Derek each handed each other gifts and started unwrapping. A few hours later after all presents were opened Derek picked Ava up and sat her on his lap.

"Did you like all your presents Bear?" asked Derek to wards Ava.

Ava giggled and then pointed up at Derek with her little tiny finger and said,

"Da."

Derek smiled as Meredith laughed and said how proud she was of Ava. Derek smiled and truly though that was the best Christmas present ever.

_Wasn't that sweet! Please review!_


	13. Everything Forever

Well this is my last chapter, but fear not there will most definitely be a sequel

_Well this is my last chapter, but fear not there will most definitely be a sequel! I want to thank all the reviewers and non reviewers for reading my story and being so supportive since it was my first! So the next story is going to be called "Day by Day." and it should be up either tonight or tomorrow so we'll see. Enjoy though!_

_**One Year Later**_

Meredith hustled around the house making sure all the toys had been set up and unwrapped for little Ava, who was now almost two and talking non- stop to play with. Derek and she had spent most of the night working on opening and putting batteries in everything. She and Derek hadn't gone to bed, but it was almost seven so they figured that they would just stay up and wait for Ava to wake up. Derek entered the room moments later with little Ava, in her red Christmas footsie pajamas and her curly brown hair sticking up in her ponytail.

"Mommy Santa come?" asked Ava, before wriggling out of Derek's arms to inspect her presents.

"Yes he did! Do you like what he brought you? "Meredith.

"Uh huh "said Ava as she played with her new baby doll.

Derek and Meredith sat don wit the presents they had for each other and handed each other their presents. Meredith had gotten Derek a sweater and three tickets to an opening day at Yankee Stadium. Plus she had one more but that was saved for last. Derek had gotten Meredith a Tiffany's necklace and a new lab jacket with her married name on it. He too also had another surprise gift as well.

"One more thing." said Meredith and Derek both at the exact same time.

"You first." said Derek

"Well here." said Meredith handing Derek a long velvet box.

Derek opened the box and on top of some tissue paper was a little card that said "_Coming in July 2012."_He lifted the paper to reveal a positive pregnancy.

"You're serious?" said Derek with a huge smile on is face.

"Confirmed by Dr. Greene herself." said Meredith with just as big as a smile.

Derek leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Well now my present may be too much to handle." said Derek

"What is it?" asked Meredith

Derek left the room and two second later brought in a Westie puppy. Meredith gasped and reached out to hold her, while Ava ran over to hug the puppy.

"Her name's Lady, but we can always give her away." started Derek

"We are not getting rid of this precious thing." said Meredith.

"She's trained so we don't have to worry about accidents and training and such…" Derek continued to ramble.

"Derek we're keeping her end of discussion." said Meredith

Derek and Meredith shared a kiss with the puppy in between them and Ava on Derek's lap, and they knew they had nothing to look forward to but the future.


End file.
